


Intrulogical Week 2020 Day 5 Kinky

by Ldrmaslaz248



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Has Issues, Dark side of the Imagination Kingdom, Day 5 Kinky, Intrulogical, Intrulogical Week 2020, Janus Sanders has powers, Janus being nice, Janus is a good friend to Remus, Janus is a makeup artist, M/M, No sex is written just mentioned, Remus's home, Warning this is Teasing and Flirting before sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ldrmaslaz248/pseuds/Ldrmaslaz248
Summary: Please read all tags for warnings!This is the sequel to my OctoLolli Story. It can be read on it's own but it would make more sense if you read that first. Logan is the one who lost the bet this time. Janus wants to help his friend but also get him to shut up. Remus is in for a surprise.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Intrulogical Week 2020





	Intrulogical Week 2020 Day 5 Kinky

**Author's Note:**

> So I keep saying Kinky day doesn't have to be about sex, which it totally doesn't. I just went that route because I could. Anyway I hope you all enjoy!  
> This is unbeta'd so please be kind!  
> Also Also this is based on " ordinary_art " , her insta - https://www.instagram.com/ordinary__art/ , picture of logan in the suit thomas wore.  
> Picture here - https://www.instagram.com/p/CD4tsrBH5xB/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link  
> Please go check out her art so you get an idea of the suit Logan is wearing.

“So, you just want me to stand here?” Logan asked as he stood in the spot that Janus had pointed out to him. The snake had taken him to a place that he had yet to recognize, so he had been intrigued to look around. He resisted the temptation and instead followed the yellow colored sides instructions. 

“Yes, stand right there.” Janus drawled with a sickly innocent smirk. He waited for Logic to get into position and then snapped his fingers loudly. “There, now you can’t move.” 

“Why?” Logan asked as he tested Janus’s statement and indeed could not lift his feet from the floor to move to a different spot. Nothing happened, he was stuck in place. “What exactly is the point of this?” 

“You lost the bet, Logic. That is the only point of all this.” Janus sighed with a heavy eye roll before circling the navy colored side to make sure he was too his liking. 

“You don’t have to remind me.” Logan grumbled as he crossed his arms across his chest. 

“Oh, Logan, don’t be a sore loser. No one has ever won a bet a against me, why should you be any exception.” Janus chuckled as he mockingly patted Logan’s cheek. He silently complimented Logan for not flinching from his touch, especially when he started rearranging his victim’s hair. He ruffled it lightly to give it more volume and move the bangs from Logan’s eyes. 

“Do not touch your hair after I’m done.” Janus growled as he could Logan’s face. It was obvious that Logan wanted to undo what Janus had just done the moment the half serpent boi stepped back. Logan rolled his eyes but nodded in a silent agreement. 

He was slowly realizing that there was no point to fight this. It would just be easier to let Janus do as he wished, then once his punishment was over, he would never make a bet with the Deceitful side ever again. 

Logan finally flinched as Janus gripped his chin to lift up his face. The snake was doing a last overlook of the Logical’s side face and hummed in thought. Once he let go, he started to remove one of his gloves and Logan was curious. He watched as Janus summoned a tube of what could have been either lip gloss or lip stick. 

“Do you…you know makeup?” Logan asked as he watched Janus dab his finger to collect up the lip color.

Janus glared for a moment before he sighed. “Yes. I used to practice to cover up the scales. Now don’t move.” The snake took his chin again and began to apply the product to his lips. Logan made sure not to move but was silently analyzing what Janus had just admitted. 

To think that Janus would trust him enough to tell him that the Deceitful side used to practice hiding his scales. Logan couldn’t recall a time that Janus didn’t have his scales but that didn’t mean he hadn’t tried to hide the scales from them. Then there had to be a reason that he had stopped trying, or more so that he hadn’t even tried to show them his cover up. How well had Janus gotten with make up? Could he truly and completely hide the scales if he wanted to? 

“There.” Logan was taken out of his thoughts as Janus spoke and finally stepped back. “Don’t lick your lips but rub them together.” 

Logan did as told and was slightly surprised to realize he could barely feel the product. He would have figured that his lips would feel wet and slippery but that wasn’t the case. 

“Now, I believe that is all I have to do. It goes without saying, but I will say it anyway, stay!” Janus sniggered as he gave Logan one last look over to make sure he was to the serpent’s standards. 

“I’m just stuck here until you’re satisfied? What if Thomas calls for me?” Logan loudly sighed as he wasn’t looking forward to being stuck here for an unknown amount of time. 

“No no, my dear, Logic. Here’s how it’s going to go. My magic will hold you here until someone else who isn’t me touches you. If in 24 hrs no one touches you, then the magic will dissolve on its own and our bet will be settled. The same with your outfit, it cannot be removed until the 24 hrs is up, even if someone touches you or not. Now if Thomas calls for you, I will know and go in your place. If it’s something he desperately needs you for, then I’ll retrieve you and we’ll settle the bet in another manner. Sound fair?” 

“I don’t have a choice, but yes, that is fair.” 

“You’re right as always, sweetie.” Janus chuckled before he nodded, satisfied with Logan’s appearance and that he could leave without further need to do more. The snake sank out leaving Logan alone, stuck in an unfamiliar place. 

“Why, Logan? Why did you agree to that stupid bet?” Logan asked himself once he was alone. He groaned out loud because he knew the answer as much as he hated to admit it. He had been so confident that he could win against Janus. Circumstances given what the are now it is obvious he had simply been over confident. 

“It’s no matter, this punishment is not the worse thing you have done.” Logan admitted to himself as he agreed with what he had said. He had done things way worse than this in his creation and so that was a plus. Janus could have made him do things way crazier than this. This was simple all he had to do was stand here. But the thing was that he didn’t really understand where he was. 

He tried to turn so that he could see the surroundings around him. Janus hadn’t explained where they sank up and then the snake had made him freeze in a position that was facing away from the ambiance. What he was facing was a building of some sort. It almost looked that if the wind blew too hard that the whole structure would just collapse. 

It appeared that he was on the balcony of the constructed place. Thank goodness it wasn’t raining, though with the gloomy weather surrounding him that could change at any time. Janus hadn’t left something to cover him. 

Again, he tried to turn and look over his shoulder so he could see just glimpses of the surrounding landscape. It seemed that the place was in the middle of a chaotic forest or jungle of some sort. He couldn’t spot any creatures or animals, but he could certainly hear them, though they didn’t sound like anything he had heard before. 

Janus had said that he would be released if someone else touched him, did that mean that someone lived here? 

Logan got his answer as suddenly a large bang brought him out of his thinking. The bang had been a door slamming open. There was still a large pair of glass doors between him and the room where the door had opened but it had slammed so loud that he was able to hear it. 

But he could see. And what he saw was Remus pacing back and forth within the room he had walked into. He couldn’t hear what Remus was saying but he was defiantly saying unpleasant things. He appeared quite angry about something. He had even thrown his Morningstar against a random wall. 

And was that…was Remus covered in blood? 

~

“Stupid idiotic Dragon Witch!” Remus sneered as he paced about his room. Throwing his Morningstar had felt really good, but he was still pissed off. The Dragon Witch had asked for his help in her latest plan to ruin Roman’s day. He had agreed enthusiastically but he hadn’t realized how wrong it could go. 

Apparently, his brother had decided to make a clan of giants to start guarding his castle, and they were not partially happy when Remus and Witch had shown up. It hadn’t been a pretty battle. He was sore, tired, dirty, and now just officially done with today. 

Despite what the others knew of him, Remus actually liked bathing and being clean. Sure, he could smell gross all he wanted but being dirty actually grossed him out. Blood felt great against his skin during the heat of battle but once the fighting would end, the Duke’s first thought was always to jump into a warm bath. 

Yes, into a bath tub the size of a yacht, but a bath tub none the less. 

Remus suddenly ceased his pacing as his eyes noticed something on the side of his peripheral vision. It might have been him still in battle mode, but he noticed something that shouldn’t have been there none the less. Was someone on his balcony? Was it one of Roman’s creatures who had followed him home for an additional fight? He was so not in the mood. 

He picked up his Morningstar before throwing open the double doors to his outdoor terrace. And he instantly froze. 

Upon his property stood the love of his life. But not just the love of his life, but the man he was deeply in love with dressed in a drop-dead gorgeous suit. 

Now Remus didn’t have kinks like the others. He was in charge of them, sure, but he didn’t have a kink to contribute to Thomas’s list. But he did know beauty when he saw it. And what was in front of him was so ravishing that he almost nose-bleed over his already blood covered outfit. 

Logan was dressed in a suit that was appeared to be a base of midnight navy that complimented the several shades of blue his tie was compiled of. His shirt was a simple black button up, but it was the jacket that stood out. The suit jacket was covered in splotches or uneven designs of gleaming silver. There wasn’t one specific shape that the silver was shaped in, but it didn’t take away from the splendor of the apparel. 

It almost looked like an endless galaxy! It was nothing but fitting for the Logical side. 

“Lo?” Remus asked as he came up closer to the man standing on his castle balcony. 

“Hello, Remus. Oh my, that is blood, are you alright?” Logan’s face fell into concern and he tried to reach out to the dark creativity being. 

“Oh yeah, I’m fine. It ain’t my blood. But Lo, what are you doing here? How did you get here?” Remus asked as he met Logan’s hands. He didn’t want to completely touch Logic with his blood-soaked clothes but he always loved the feeling of Logan’s hand in his. 

Logan nearly fell forward when he felt Janus’s magic release him, but Remus was close enough to keep him upright. Logan sighed as he could once again move his feet and adjusted his stance as he held onto Remus’s arms. 

“I lost a bet with Janus. He brought me here and used his powers to freeze me to that spot. He said that I would be released when someone touched me. So, I appreciate the assistance, I’m assuming we’re are in the Imagination?” 

“Well, yeah…” Remus replied as he continued to look over Logan. “…We’re on my side of it but we’re in the Imagination Kingdom. I shouda figured it was Janus. Jan-Jan is the only other who has been here. Why did you make a bet with Jan, didn’t I tell you not to do that?” 

“Over confidence.” Logan answered as he reached up with a hand to run it through his hair. He didn’t get to because Remus caught his hand and kept him from doing so. Remus had never seen Logan’s hair like this before so anything to keep it that way for just a little longer was what Remus was going to do. 

“That sounds like you, my dear.” Remus chuckled as he kissed the hand that he had taken in own. 

“Why, as punishment, would Janus leave me here, apparently for you to find? This appears to not serve him in any way as a punishment usually does?” Logan asked out loud as he instead moved his uncaught hand to caress along Remus’s shoulder and neck. 

“Heh, that’s probably got to do with me.” Remus smirked as he resisted moaning at the feeling of Logan’s hand upon his skin. “I’ve been complaining to him these last couple of days that I haven’t gotten to spend much time with you lately. He probably did this so that I stop whining.” 

“Ah, I see.” Logan nodded before his face fell. “If you wanted to see me, you know my door is always open. Or you could have come to me whenever.” Logic became concerned that he had somehow denied Remus his company without knowing so. 

“Oh babe, I know.” Remus assured as he finally stepped closer, so that their two chests were finally touching. 

“It’s just…I don’t know I’m still scared to go there because I just wanna see you, but there’s a chance I’ll run into the others. And I usually don’t give a shizz about what they think, but still I hate seeing them look at me like I’m the worst thing ever! And I can’t stand it when they whisper about us like we can’t hear them! If they say stuff about me then I can just beat them up but I f--king hate it when they say stuff about you. So I…I just have been hiding out here and wanting to see you.” 

“Remus…” Logan felt like he wanted to cry but instead he cupped the dark creativity’s chin and leaned forward. He pulled Remus into a loving kiss, his fingers also ran up to settle into his lover’s curls. Remus moved closer to make the kiss deeper. They hadn’t kissed in a few days so Remus was hungry for more. 

Instead of up, Remus’s hands went down. All the way down to settle and squeeze his lover’s plump bottom. 

As much as Remus loved that he was finally touching his lover once again, it wasn’t enough. He wanted to feel skin against warm skin. He wanted to leave marks, to make it known to the others that Logan was his no matter what they said. And if the needing moan Logan released was any indicator, the logical side wanted the same thing.

“Let me take you to bed!” Remus nearly demanded once they separated for air. Logan wanted to nod and agree but he suddenly squeezed Remus’s arms and shook his head. 

“Janus…” Logan gasped out as Remus caressed his body more vigorously. “Janus said this suit won’t come off my body for the next 24 hours. I want…I want what you said but I don’t even know if we can.” 

Remus laughed as he kissed along Logic’s neck, making sure to leave at least one bright angry claiming mark. He loved the tantalizing moan the navy colored side let out at his actions. Remus then pulled out a knife to hold up between the two of them. 

“Trust me?” 

“Always.” 

Remus almost swooned at the instant answer but smirked as he fell to his knees. Logan could figure out what Remus was going to do, so he held ridiculously still. The dark creativity carefully cut the seam along the top of Logan’s thigh and went all the way to the other leg. It also cut the underwear that Logic was wearing. The clothing stayed upon him solely by the magic but there was still a perfect opening for Remus to do what he wished. 

“Now, to bed?” Remus asked as he stood back up after letting the knife disappear from his hand. 

“Yes, please.” Logan agreed. He wrapped his arms around the green colored side and with a jump was up in Remus’s arms. Remus held him close and steady before walking them both back to his room. The two kissed avidly the entire trip. 

He would have to thank Janus later. Maybe even the two of them would have to thank Janus later. If Logan hadn’t lost Janus’s bet, then Remus wouldn’t get to see his lover in his own kink. He could now understand why his lover even had such a kink. Perhaps Remus had a sexual desire he could add to Thomas’s list after all. 

Or possibly he would just add Logan’s name to the list. 

Yeah, let’s say he did that. 

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment on what you thought! Thank you for reading and I hope you have enjoyed. Until next time my dears! Make sure to listen to your inner Janus and take care of yourselves! Bye!


End file.
